Kirby's New Years
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Kirby worke up not remembering his new years eve. Thats when he seen somonr that helped Kirby remember. Who is this person and what will Kirby remember? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney XD and or Disney XD's Kirby Buckets as well as any other show from other studious that may or may not be mentioned and or reference in in anyway.

First story of 2020 Happy New Year

* * *

Its new years day and Kirby Buckets woke up naked next to a naked body. A body that belonged to a boy. Kirby don't remember what happened. He looked around the room and realized he was not in his bedroom. In fact, he doesn't know who's room he was in. Kirby while still in the strange bed was looking for his clothes when a naked girl walked into the room.

The naked girl smiled at him and he felt his dick getting hard. He must be dreaming. The girl did not say anything and then Kirby heard a groan and next thing he knew he had seen a shirtless boy on the other side of the bed. This boy was younger then himself. However the younger boy was not shirtless but naked like Kirby and the other boy on the bed.

That fact is not revealed until the younger boy walked passed the bed and walked out of the room. Kirby did not know where the boy was going nor did he care. He was just confused. Next thing he knew a younger girl stood up from the same side of the bed the younger boy was from. She too left revealing she was naked as well. Kirby was trying to think what happened to him as the older girl got into bed with him and the other boy.

That's when someone else enters the room that happend to be a naked teenage boy. This boy was just jacking off as he entered the room. He went to the sleeping boy and woke him up by kissing him on the lips. The boy in the bed rose up and looked at Kirby with a smile.

"What in the hell happened?" Kirby asked.

"Well..." The boy that entered the room said.

Hours earlier

Kirby along with his friends and others where at a party having a good time. Each of them had a drink or two. After a few minutes past midnight guests started to leave. The host of the party asked if Kirby could stay longer as he really started liking the cartoonist of the cool drawings he did at the party. This host said he will take him home if he stood longer.

Kirby agreed and said goodbye to his friends as they left. Slowly the party guests left leaving Kirby, the host, and four others stood behind. The host offered another drink to Kirby in which he took. Kirby just smiled at the five that contained three boys and two girls. The boys including himself sat down as the two girls he never seen before started to dance.

As they were dancing they removed their clothes. Kirby's eyes widen seeing this as the others where enjoying the show. Kirby was shocked as he did not see this coming. One of the girls looked no more than twelve while the other girl to be seventeen or so. Then it became more interesting as once the girls were naked they made out with one another. Kirby own dick was now hard.

He bet the other guys where too. The girls rubbed one anothers pussies as they continued to make out. Even feeling up their asses. Kirby wanted to whip out his dick right there and then but held back, but the other three boys did not. Their pants and boxers wear down their ankles and started to jack off to the show.

Kirby was so into what was going on he forgot there was a younger boy in the room about the same age as the younger girl. The young boy happened to be sitting next to Kirby. Kirby took a quick look at the boys as the girls made out and sure enough he seen them jacking off with their dicks out. Kirby sighed and took out his own dick and joined the other boys.

The show Kirby was watching was getting hotter as the younger girl was now on her knees and started to eat out the older girl. The older girl moaned as she pushed the younger girls head into her pussy as the older girl squeezed her D cup breasts. Watching this made Kirby jack off faster. Once he was on edge he stopped as he did not want to shoot off a load too soon.

The other three boys had the same idea as they too stopped jacking off and just watched the show. It wasn't long until the older girl squirted on to the younger one in which she licked it up and continued to eat out the older girl. The room was filling up of moans and smells of girl on girl action. The boys dicks just kept on twitching leaking pre cum as they watched on.

Once the older girl squirted a third time the younger girl stood up and the two girls started to make out once more. Once the kiss broke the older girl kissed her way down and was soon on her knees licking away at the nubs of the young girl. Kirby and the other boys went back jacking off. This time however they went slower. Once a while Kirby would turn his attion and watch the three boys jack off.

Kirby was glad that the three boys eyes were on the girls and the girls were too busy with each other to notice. Soon the younger girl's pussy was being eaten by the older girl. Kirby wondered what will happen next once the girls finish with each other. He did find out once the young girl squirted onto the old girl's face for the third time.

It wasn't much like the older girl did but still enough for Kirby and the other boys to see. The girls then crawled over to them and that's when the two boys about his age spread their legs. The girls got between them and sucked away on their eight inch dicks. The boys moaned as they were being sucked leaving the younger boy and Kirby waiting for their turn.

Kirby did not have to wait long as the young boy grabbed hold of his seven inch dick and started to suck away onto it. Kirby was shocked as his first ever blow job was coming from a twelve year old boy. Instead of pushing the boy off of him he just let the boy do his thing as Kirby moaned. The younger boy was not left out as the boy next to him leaned over and sucked his five inch dick.

Now all four boys where moaning as they were getting sucked. Kirby was just enjoying this moment. There was no way anyone would believe him what happened. He doesn't believe it himself. Soon enough all four boys where on edge. It was the younger boy who shot his load first followed by Kirby and lastly the other boys at the same time.

Kirby for sure thought that was it. That's when the two girls made their way to Kirby and the younger boy. The girls smiled at them and that's when the other boys stood up and walked away. Kirby did not know where the others were going but he did not care. Mostly because the younger girl stood on to the couch with her pussy in the younger boy's face.

The younger boy smiled and right away started to eat the young girl out. Kirby got the idea and found himself eating out the other girl. His hands squeezed her ass and the younger boy did the same to the younger girl. The girls were moaning in no time and even heard moaning from another room. Even hearing that did not stop Kirby from eating the girl out.

The two girls ended up squirting onto the boys faces but they kept eating them out. While the girls were being eaten out they made out with each other. After the girls squirted a second time is when the girls trades places. Kirby wasn't ready to eat out a twelve year old's pussy but he wasn't ready for a twelve year old boy to suck him either.

Nonetheless, he just went for it causing the younger girl to moan. The two girls went back to making out with each other and after the girls squirted again something happened that Kirby did not think would happen. He soon found himself with his dick into a twelve year old's pussy. The girl bounced on it causing both of them to moan.

The young girl was taking it like a pro. As for the older girl she was riding the younger boy. The young boy was soon sucking on the girls breasts and Kirby found himself doing the same thing with the younger girl. While the girls where riding their dicks the other two boys came back. Kirby noticed cum was running down one of the boy's legs.

Kirby then realized that boy had just been fucked. He watched the two boys as he fucked away into the younger girl. The one who just been fucked slid his dick into the older girl's ass as the one who did the ass fucking slid his dick into another ass. An ass that belonged to the younger girl. Now the girls have two dick in them. One in their pussy and one in their ass.

All four boys poundded away into the girls and Kirby knew he passed out as he soon found himself on a bed naked and felt someone fucking him. He then realized it was the younger boy as right in front of him are the two boys with their dicks in his face. Knowing what was expected of him open his mouth and started to suck the first dick that went into his mouth.

Kirby was doing an ok job at sucking away and Kirby was surprising himself that he liked having the younger boy fuck him and going back and forth sucking away at the two dicks in his face. Kirby did get his turn tbough to fuck away at all three boys after his ass was fucked by both older boys at the same time. Kirby was amazed at himself for taking two dicks at once as he sucked away on the younger boy.

As for the girls they watched on as they played with their pussies. Kirby for one was more impressed with both of the other two boys who took three dicks up their asses. After shooting counties loads and squirting the grope broke up a bit. The two young ones fucked away on the floor while the older girl and one of the boys left the room.

This left Kirby and the other boy. The two had fucked each other two more times with Kirby topping both of them. Now here he is the next day looking at the five naked bodies that belonged to the Otto siblings, Copper, and Franklin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
